FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view of conventional common mode noise filter 500. Common mode noise filter 500 includes coils 2 and 3 formed on insulating layers 1a to 1g that are stacked on one another. Coil 2 includes coil conductors 4a and 4b having spiral shapes. Coil conductors 4a and 4b are connected to each other via via-electrode 5. Coil 3 includes coil conductors 6a and 6b having spiral shapes. Coil conductors 6a and 6b are connected to each other via via-electrode 7. Coil conductors 4a and 4b are arranged alternately with coil conductors 6a and 6b. 
FIG. 8 is top views of insulating layers 1b to 1e of common mode noise filter 500. Coil conductors 4a, 4b, 6a, and 6b are connected to respective external electrodes formed on edge surfaces of the insulating layers.
Common mode noise filter 500 further includes connection part 4c that connects coil conductor 4a to via-electrode 5, connection part 4d that connects coil conductor 4b to via-electrode 5, connection part 6c that connects coil conductor 6a to via-electrode 7, and connection part 6d that connects coil conductor 6b to via-electrode 7. Connection part 4c does not overlap connection part 4d when viewed from above. Connection part 6c does not overlap connection part 6d when viewed from above.
FIG. 8 illustrates coil conductor 6b formed on insulating layer 1e, coil conductor 4b formed on insulating layer 1d, coil conductor 6a formed on insulating layer 1c, and coil conductor 4a formed on insulating layer 1b. 
A conventional common mode noise filter similar to common mode noise filter 500 is disclosed in, e.g. PTL 1.